kaminomi2
by 7777thheaven
Summary: the continuation of the original manga. it s a fanmade: this story is on how will keima choose the path and move forward till the no ending route.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the TWGOK I m just a fan~ok**

**Please read it ne**

**[my aim is to make my story and my imagination is easy to read to all the readers, the problems there`s a lot of wrong grammars and misspell ahh~ just to kill time I want to enjoy doing this~]**

**Note : this is not a one-shot or a novel and I hate poems and a deep English. OH I redo again this time because script&chat format is not allowed sorry about this! Yup its embarrassing but come on I m new here.**

* * *

**The old and the new path**

There is a day

A peaceful day

a beautiful figure

Day or night he never sleeps nor he did illegal drugs or a mental ill

He who claim he could conquer their hearts

Yes, his image is not normal he has a 6 arms he`s figure is gold and shining something a computer can't understand or pick it up by reality even logic he defies

He defies reality

And the 6 arms turned 2 arms and the aura is off like his **super saiyan 3** turned off when the battle is over

And He raises one hand and pin point his slender finger in the air

And he spoke…..

"_conquer!"_

a mysterious figure shout _ As his finger push the one button of joystick_

"_fufufufufu" _the mysterious figure laugh.

"_I m back!" _

" _I m back!" _

"_**The god of conquest**__ is back to his throne!" _the mysterious figure smile and shout

The 6 big screen there is girls and shouting "I love you" and he had a multiple game console surrounded by him and he smile. Again he play his games and move his hands faster that as if he a had multiple hands and speak to us in his mind

"_I m Keima Katsuragi , 17year old , a second-year high school student, I m a avid galge player. I was known on the Internet as __**"The God of Conquest "**__for my legendary skills to "capture" any 2D girls in games. However, in the real world my school life, I was called otamegane _,"

"_conquer!" _ he said as he push the one button of joystick.

"fufufufufufufufu this is heaven! Yo~sh! Let us play a genre of fantasy!"

he play his games and move his hands faster that as if he a had multiple hands

"_the start my ridicules story , I receives an e-mail offering me to "capture" girls. When i accept it, thinking it is an invitation to a game, a demon from Hell named __**Elsie**__ appears! She asks for my cooperation to help her in catching runaway spirits. These spirits hide themselves inside the hearts of girls', and Elsie suggests that the only method to force the spirits out is by "capturing" __**the real**__ girls' hearts?" _keima introduce while he is playing games.

"_That is the day my life is hell! by how?"_ keima make a piss off expression and mutter

"for making them fall in love with me and filling up the gaps which the runaway spirits hide in. for I has interested only in 2D girls. Nevertheless, with the contract already "signed", I had no choice but to help a bug demon no matter what! as we will be beheaded if we defies the contract **REALITY IS SHIT**!"

"_after conquering 13 or so I meet tenri a childhood friend and has a goddess name Diana asking a help to search for goddess there are 6 of them __**The Jupiter sisters**__ and yes I agree for my freedom."_ he said it as he playing his games.

"and that makes my life more complicated when the vintage try to hunt them like kanon stab incident that makes me a pressured. This incident made me learn nearly what **the real** call feelings_"_

He stop playing games for a minute as he introduce a host of goddess.

"_the goddess are __**, kanon ,tsukyio , tenri , yui, shiori, ayumi reconquest are successful….**__and I made a certain person involved and cry"_ he said as he push his glasses and make shine

"_After those incidents "the goddess capture" I thought I got my freedom I already throw everything a have and again it turned out a disaster for me " _he starts playing his games

"I was thinking to face them and explain it for them but another** real** event push me again and that is final battle "as he push the one button of joystick.

"Conquer!"

Keima saw a cd lying on the ground and he read it. _"oh __**my lover is a time traveler**__ I see….I experience it also"_

He push his glasses in middle bridge to make it shine_" gramps shiratorI, urara shiratori, kaori yuuzaki and …..nikaido?"_

Keima stand to his chair and walk to his window and open it to see the sky and its morning.

_************* Flash back in dokuro_

"_**You already see the ending but there is no beginning…you must fill the blanks " **__doruro skull said in akamaru bout 10 years ago._

End of flash back************************************

"I was travel to 10 years ago by the goddess power and choose me by dokuro or nikaido , my mission is to connect the future. I was the one who made those girls to be a goddess host and elsie is….no…..**ERI** **KATSURAGI** is…"he said it with a sweating and unbelievable expression.

_**************[__Flash back]_

"_**I want to stay with you forever ~ " elsie whisper him in another dimension **_

[End]******************

Outside door eri shouting energetically this morning January 7th

"_nii-sama its the start of 3__rd__ semester ! lets walk to school together nii-sama~!"_

"…" Keima glare the sky in his window and make sad expression.

_************[Flash back]_

"…_**..i m sorry katsuragi…I m sorry….it's just….."**__ Chihiro spoke_

_[End of flash back]**********************************************_

"I realize **until life is goes on there is no ending**_….._reality eh?" Keima move and face the controllers and the 6 screens.

"_Save! Save! Save!Save!Save!Save!" _He said this as the shoujo games save all of it and clicks the shut down.

"_first I need a path"_

"I need to search the path and keep me forward but…even If I have choose one I don't know where to start maybe…"

_**He approach the door open and the light is shining, with agree to search for the path in the real world **_

-end of pronologe-

* * *

_[Location: street side]_

Keima and eri is walking to the side street, she chat her nii-sama about her former bands friends on how fun the Christmas eve and new year together, but sadly her big brother is shut-in his room to play his games after the final exams and never go out for a holiday. and while eri is talking happily energetic . keima still playing his shoujo games and whispering awe.

"_3 and a half month worth of games I play. its heaven!"_ keima said with a smile expression.

"_oh~~ nii-sama I didn't play with you in Christmas and new year~!" _Eri said it and puff her cheek

"_I play because I want it…..ahhh the paradise I finally achieve what I like the most~ but time sure is fast"_ Keima ignore eri complains.

" _**FREEDOM!"**_

" _**Nii-sama!"**_Eri shout at him

"_its no good do you know how fun in Christmas and new year eve.…..without you~ it`s little lonely"_ eri said it

"_Oh is that so…my heroines in games is lonely too as __**the god of conquest**__ they need me"_

Keima put his finger in the middle bridge of his glasses and make shine.

"_Hmph! What`s so good about holidays?!"_

"_Elsie"_

"_in games Christmas and New Year is also event to capture a heroines, they go to secret place and make good memory for couples"_

"_aww nii-sama its eriiii"_ eri said it as she puff her cheek and wiggle her both hands

"_oh anyway ayumi and chihiro-san, yui~san is asking me about you several times…you know"_ eri counter it.

Keima ignore her and said it with a _"so!….hmph?!"_

Keima stop playing and pause not because of names. he just realize elsie her clothe looks different. yes her former look she`s wearing a uniform of course and a weird skull heir pin , and a big like bento wrap she call it a bag and a celestial rod , and a broom That`s because she is a runaway spirit squad devil in past but now….she`s a normal human.

"_jeeeeeeeeeee~_ " Keima stare_ her_

"_what is it?" _Eri ask her nii-sama

"you look normal" Keima said as he observe her.

"_of course I am, why ask nii-sama"_

as what keima said. she`s has a normal vibes, wearing a school uniform but a red backpack same style and color as keima and she`s wearing a normal heir band compare to past no one knows except him and the goddess host that she`s change not to mention she can be a school idol now.

"_you really become a normal human and a good look I couldn't it say it or add it more….." _Keima said it again and stunned.

"hehehehehehe~" Eri giggled and blush this is the first time keima praise her

_(I see….so her ridiculous antics also change that`s good. so she`s not a bug demon anymore, I won`t ever eat a underworld food anymore ahh! w….wait…..wait minute!) _Keimathinking and mutter to himself.

"_anyway can I see what is inside in your bag" _Keima ask

She agree in the flash and slowly open her red backpack with a cute smile someone will melt with that. keima is not effect but surprisingly a red shiny appear inside in her bag so he snatch her bag and open the zipper wide and that made eri surprised

keima snatch it and observed it_ "…..a fire truck book…and a toy?"_

_*******[3 months ago]_

" _ohh~ about Elsie don't worry ,she`s a normal human being for now. Temporary~ but her guts it's the same .if you want to know more about her true identity then talk to haqua she`s my girl I told her all about it" __**nikaido **__said it with a unknown expression._

_End of flash back********************************_

"..…" keima is silence as he reach the conclusion, he put the backpack to the owner

"_what is it~? " _Eri ask and hold her backpack again

* * *

-[location second year highschool building front]

The Big tree Bulletin board

*******Maijima Second Semester Student Ranks*******

"WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the roar of the student in maijima high school

_Yes it's ranking for student second semester. the ranking they personally call the nightmare post some average student crying for the failed and some jump happily they pass they don't what to take another extra exam that`s why kodama-sensei is a legendary and notorious if you know the history . __**Maijima top 25th ranks Students**__ are famous some of them are student maijima sport player or rich , beautiful aristocrats , and also a "__**Student Hall Monitors"**__ and of course the most famous position in Maijima High School Student and a role model by the Middle school students "__**The Student Council President**__". Meanwhile… _

"_Hmm oh~ wow I m 89__th__ ayumi!" _kosaka chihiro found her rank

"_WOW and yeah I m 97__th__ thank god I still keep my grade good "_takahara ayumi found her rank as well

" yeah lets thanks miyako~san for tutor us~ne" chihiro said it as she beam up.

"anyway what rank she is?" ayumi ask

The girls looking the name terada miyako in 70th average score but nowhere to found it and when they look it up the great 25th rank with curiosity they found her name with a unbelievable expressions they wear.

"_oh~ you guys what rank am i…ahh~ so crowded here ~ne"_. Miyako running late

Miyako push herself to the crowd while ayumi and chihiro wave their hands to come here

"eh!?"

"_Congratulation! "_.Ayumi and Chihiro surprised her

Miyako couldn't believe that her rank went up high. her first semester rank is 38th and now her second semester she is one of the great maijima top students.

"_yes you're a 7__th__ rank in second semester! "_ Ayumi said it with a loud voice.

Miyako nod and happily as she said _" . yes I'll do my best in trimester and its perfect for my mother`s anniversary in Saturday!"_

"_hahahaha ~that`s great! For you miyako! "_ Moboku the 2-b class rep appeared and greet miyako

Some girls classmates greet_ "good morning"_ they are a same age and year they congrats miyako, some of them hug her or harass just for fun.

"_hey mo~chan what rank you are?"_chihiro ask moboku the class rep

"_heeh~ I m 51__th__ rank"_ moboku claim it.

"_as I expected ,to our 2b class representative mo~chan"_

Another boy classmate passing by said something like _"amazing! That`s our classmate ya know! Oh miyako Congrats miss dimple hahahahahahah~"_

"_You guys stop that~"_ miyako response to them.

"_ok lets go to our homeroom the bell will ri-?"_ moboku cut her sentence when she`s heard a loud smash that made her surprised.

all students are surprise and some of them scared. They thought it's a gunshot. There was a beautiful girl a black long hair, her figure is slim and she wear a eye glasses also a student here. She is angry and punch the wall and starting to crack. And all student are familiar to her, they know her she`s….

"_why….again and again and again!" _

" _why can't I take that rank…he`s just an…..IDIOT!"_ a rage of bespectacled girl

Some student she know tries to cheer her up or to calm her down .even **the student hall** **monitors **they just silence and standby didn't try block her they know why she`s angry like that they know that feeling. They hate the person who has a rank without effort every semester **that** name never replace it. That's why **Student Councils and Student Hall Monitors **hate **that** name they think it will ruined **the maijima top 25****th**** pride ** they want a diligent looking student it's ok for them if an average student who work hard and took **the first rank** who really deserve it. But….

" _w…wait a minute there`s a crack in wall, there`s a limit on how to be superhuman"_ ayumi said as she stared the bespectacled girl.

"_like your one to talk~ ayumicchin…."_a Classmate girl said it to ayumi

"_yeah you use a head… in wall"_ chihiro continued it

"_hey~!"_ ayumi piss off

"_it's her right…__**the student council president**__~ "_ Chihiro glance at moboku and named the bespectacled girl.

"_yeah…"_Moboku said it with a tired voice.

"_why she`s mad did….__**the **__**student hall monitor chief**__...have a fight?"_ Chihiro ask moboku.

"_no…..i think the ranks and its obvious…look the 1__st__ rank in second semester"_ Moboku pinpoint her slender finger.

The three girls look up the rank that moboku pointed it, and read it loud and awe the highest rank in second semester that no average student can ever reach, even moboku or miyako never reach it to their life time, only a smart or natural talent person can ever reach that rank.

"_ka!...katsuragi!?"_ Ayumi and Chihiro shout that name.

"…_..!?" _Miyako is amaze she never expect she has a classmate like that.

"_yes its otamegane…..(katsuragi?)" _Moboku stare at ayumi and chihiro calling that notorious person a last name like they're close or something.

"_what….did guys don't know?"_ moboku clarify the three girls

"_wow something like him…"_ Miyako describe the ranking board and read the full name **katsuragi keima** on the first rank. the bulletin board has a design compare to other lower ranks . the 3rd rank has a black crown, the 2nd rank has a silver crown, and lastly 1st rank has a gold and shining crown.

"_he is hated by the teachers not to mention he was been rivaled by a student council pres and student hall monitor chief without care In world and oh! __**the **__**first male in The Great 25**__**th**__** Maijima Top Student **__in history it supposed to be all girls but otamega broke it first years ago_

…" Moboku explain and add it with a annoyance expression

"_so cool…"_ Miyako whisper to herself

" _no wonder his test is 100% every subject. well except P.E I think…. "_ Ayumi said it and remember 5 months ago when they need 100% exam in english to have clubroom to practice for the mai-festival, keima is right choice to tutor.

"_he`s popular and notorious among the student in narusawa and maijima in rumors"_ moboku add it.

"_if only his attitude is good~ he`ll be more popular"_ Megane classmate girl approach moboku.

"_he`ll never have a girlfriend if he stay as jerk" _Classmate girl said it she has brown hair and greet moboku.

"_more like he`ll never taste a sweet kiss of a girl~ "_Moboku gossip it to them and make a funny face.

moboku ,miyako and 2 classmate girls laugh while ayumi and chihiro blush and sudden remember the past history to that boy and miyako notice them.

"_what it is?!" _

" _nothing" _Chihiro and Ayumi response miyako fast

"_chihiro-san, ayumi-san, miyako-san!"_ some familiar girl running fast

"_eli~"_chihiro named the girl who hug her

"_hey~"_ ayumi greet her

" _eri-chan good morning"_miyako greet her too

"_hey! Hey! Hey! Eri what rank are ya~"_chihiro said it with a excited mood

"_eh~!awawawah. I duno~ did I fail "_eri said and nervous and think of a possible failed student would do.

"_no don't worry eri, your rank is 121__st__ average rank so you pass"_ Miyako said it and while the others or her classmate laugh at her and teased her a bit. Yes eri beam up happily and told herself she'll do her best again this trimester she even imagine her nii-sama praise her and pat her head though its impossible in real.

"_well that`s great~!" _chihiro said it with a satisfying expression. However that cut when she realize eri`s not alone if she`s here then **HE`s **here too. While thinking this there is a male walking in entrance. yes his figure is like an average but his appeal is big even the crowded area in the front of bulletin board post or the students present in here switch turn their face to him with a question mark in their head "it's just him?" his entrance made ayumi and chihiro blush while the student council pres glare at him. a mysterious figure held a handle held PFP console and walking as if without care.

"_Nii-sama!" _Eri shout at him

"_hm?!"_ Miyako still in awe mode

"_ahhh~ the weather …..oh~ the sun is the enemy of the gamers can't see screen"_ he cover his PFP using his arms because the sun though his in front entrance building

"_oh~ yeah i finally conquer a 3 games this morning" _keima playing his game`s

_**God finally step on the stage…..**_

The most famous and weirdo in the entire maijima school academy he was called Otamegane by a few people but they do not know what is that name means .Keima just passing by and didn't bother to look the student second semester rank, but he glance at chihiro a little but pretend he didn't see her and try to straight to his locker to change his indoor shoe but eri block him and push him and persisting proud about her ranks to him.

" _look look Nii-sama" _Eri pinpoint her slender finger

" _WHAT!"_

"_and don't touch me"_ Keima wiggle his hand just to sue her hand and look the post

" _tada~!"_eri made a sparkling background

"_?!"_ Keima look it with expressionless

" _see my rank nii-sama~" _eri smile shoot at him that made an ordinary human will melt but….

"…_."_ still Keima look it with expressionless and turn around

" _that`s good, anyway lets go to our lockers to change our indoor shoe"_ he push start button in his PFP and playing his games.

" _ehh~ you're not happy, my rank gone up?" _Eri complains she puff her cheek and wear a mad expression.

"_I am happy"_ keima straight and blunt

"_come on….its __**just**__ a second semester rank"_ Keima said it with a sigh

"_**just**__? " _Eri clarify him

"_yeah it's __**just **__a rank I even got SSSS+ rank level in just second semester_" Keima said it as he fix his glasses that make shine

"_SSS-….what?"_ eri is confuse and her eyes are rolling

"_the rank can even a hero and heroine to fight together the big space monster in 5__th__ dimensional world ,ahh~ ill play a retro game later~ (thought it's a crappy game)" _Keima imagine it in his ideal world a perfect world

"_Niii-sama!"_ Eri try to wake keima up to his fantasy world but…..

the student council president & her crew and student hall monitor co, who present here can hear this duo rant not to mention ayumi and chihiro and their classmate`s are in here too. They have a surprise look in their face calling a rank "**just" **that made the student council president piss off look.

"_hm?!"_ Keima felt a killing intent aura that made him realize he needs to go fast or alarm him to get out here fast he has a bad premonition about this first day

" _Nii-sama don't be like that…..every students try harder"_ eri said it

"_ok it's just that I m not interested"_ Keima blunt words and walkout

"_anyway what rank are you nii-sama"_ Eri pull keima`s waist just don't walkout

"_hey don't touch me!" _keima piss off expression

"_I don't know and I m not bother to know my rank! "_ Keima said it with annoyed look and straggle

"_I know I pass and I m confident to that I'll just go home and play galge"_ Keima think.

" _ehh~ don't be like that~ anyway ill look your name and rank maybe your one of those 70__th__ top"_ Eri said it with unsatisfying look.

She huff and wiggle to look and find his name and rank while keima`s look at her.

" _aargh its__** just**__ a rank "_Keima said as he sigh.

"_?!"_ Keima felt something again this feeling.

Keima notice a strange black aura in his right side, there is a beautiful spectacle girl, long black haired glaring at him and her back there are 4 girls. probably her ally or something. And keima try to ignore them by playing his games however she walk near at keima and approach him

"…" keima walk and playing his games

"_**YOU!**"_the bespectacled girl glare at him.

"_NII~SAMA !"_ both with the same time eri block the girl and shout at keima

" _hm?!" _

"_now what?! Your loud! "_Keima said it.

" _look look nii~sama!?" _Eri pinpoint her finger another rank board differ from lower ranks.a high ranks the great mai- 25th top and keima katsuragi named the 1st rank.

"_you're a 1__st__ rank nii~sama" _Eri said it with excited

"_oh….. is that so well it's the same as my first year high-school rank "_ Keima stare it and think

"_your amazing! I never know it!"_eri said as she tremble

"_I see so my points is still high as ever…..the 2__nd__ rank point is a little lower" _Keima whisper it by himself.

" _amazing! your amazing! Nii~sama! You're like a god!"_ eri still stunned

"_it that so…anyway lets go to our lockers now elsie"_ Keima walkout again and playing his hand held galge.

"_ok! Kami-nii-sama! "_Eri said it as she solute

"_now you're calling me a god just because you saw my ranks"_ Keima pause and spoke to eri

"_but your calling me elsie, I m eri ya know" _she pointed herself.

" _heheheheh~"_

"_whatever….let's just go" _he sigh as playing his pfp

"_**HOLD IT RIGTH THERE**__!"_ The bespectacled girl snap

"_**hmph?!"**_eri and keima stop walking

"_is she talking to us"_ eri whisper her nii-sama

" _beats me, let's just ignore her and go to our lockers"_ keima said it while playing his games.

"_**halt! You boy who play handled game over there!"**_the spectacle girl shout at them angrily.

"_awawawawah, she`s mad nii-sama ,she`s mad! and she`s talking to you nii-sama! What did you do?! Give yourself already!" _eri is in panic mode she willing to give keima up

"_I did none!And what are you talking about!"_ he response and snap.

"_maybe she`s….a hall monitor?"_

"_oh please I m not a student hall monitor!"_ the spectacle girl response to keima

" _it that so"_ he nod while playing his games.

"_I m shino azakura, I m the student council president here!"_ she introduce herself to keima and eri.

"_hehehe shino~chan please calm down, anyway good morning the two of you~ I m her vice"_ another hot looking girl appear to shino she`s her ally and a vice president. she calm shino-chan down a bit tho she introduce herself half. While The students are gathering and whispering side to side a gossip about the president and her co finally corner and encounter otamegane for the first time.

"_wah~ the famous student council president~ and her vice president"_ Eri said with stun

"_see I have a bad feeling about this"_ keima whisper himself the reason why keima wants to go to classroom fast.

"_katsuragi was it…...you are not in your house you're in school so stop playing games and…. you girl over there?" _shino spoke.

"_eh~ aa…..eri katsuragi his little sister"_ Eri introduce herself.

"_I see…..you look diligent that`s great, unlike him" _Shino glare at keima thinking he should ashamed to his little sister

"_hehehehe she`s so cute~ can I touch your cheek?"_ SC vice-president approach eri

"_awawa" _ Eriblush to SC vice-president

"_stop it! "_Shino touch vice pres in the shoulder

"_eeeh but shino-chan"_

"…_.." _keima still playing his pfp

"_you boy , the school is the place for studying not an arcade what if some student try to copy you? it will be a huge problem!" _Shino lecture him

"_is that so…"_ keima respose to shino while playing his pfp

"_yes and the proprietor will visit here so please listened and be a good boy. You're not a delinquent right? Anyway ill report this to the principal about your behavior"_ Shino warned him and pinpoint her finger at him

"_oh…a"_ Keimaspoke with a poker face while playing his pfp

"_yes just because your rank is high doesn't mean you can do anything you like. As your attitude please look at it, you're annoying the students around here please raise a respect to others" _she said with a mad expression

"ohh….yes" Keima`s the tone a bit off.

"_now you realize right , if the proprietor and the supervisors of this school will visit to classrooms, room to room and saw a student playing games while the teacher is lecturing in your class .it will be a huge problem and shame ! you GET IT ?!" _She lean and wear a mad expression.

"_ohh…. .um"_Keima nod like he agree with her but still playing his games.

" _oh~ that's good to hear!"_ the Vice presidentclap her hands once and think the problem is finally solve but..

" _take that otamegane as we expected from __**The **__**mai-shirahime**__ pres"_ the students whom present here nick name her and gossip around and chat about this event thinking shino demoness finally defeat otamegane.

"_awawawawawawah"_eri is scared and tremble seeing her big bro being scolding by the student council president.

"….." Keima is silence and pause his game and realize there`s a girls in front of him

"_ok then if you understand it….!?(heeh~ that`s easy)" _shino said and mutter

"_ohh I finally conquer my heroine ahh~ ill continue another one in class…..hmph?!"_Keima look at her with annoyed face and think or describing something in his mind of course eri and all students whom present here , also student council crew surprise .Keima`s poker face mode finally turn off and look at her with big question mark on his head that made all the student shock.

"_hmph!?"_shino stare keima

"…_anyway"_ he spoke

"_who are you?"_ keima ask

_(*school bell rang*) ding* dong* dang* dong*~ ding* dong* dang* dong*~_

Save by the bell the winner decided by the readers , all students who hear this are shock and jaw open to hear they realize his not paying attention to her scary warnings and lectures by a student council pres. he really don't care.

"_kindly speak?"_ he fix his glasses and make shine as he speak

" _what!?" _shino response with a terrifying expression.

"_**YOU LITTLE! HEAVENLY PIECE F #$%&#$%^ #$%^&*+K"**_she snap and shout at keima.

"_kyaaaaaah! What language is that shino~chan!"_ the vice president block shino`s rampage

"_ALL STUDENT HURRY AND GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE CLASSROOM NOW!"_The vice pres announce and cover the embarrassing event shino`s rampage. And shino`s finally snap and try to attack keima but **the student council co** block her and calm her down and push her to the principal office because she was summoned . and all the students are now running away scared and go to their lockers to change their indoor shoe and go to their respective classroom`s and also eri was been push by ayumi and chihiro so she won't involved by keima`s insane event.

* * *

-[location : second year high school hall building]

[Sign: entrance]

Keima finally made to the entrance and change his shoes and thinking

" _seriously who`s that unknown character a minute ago~"_

"_real world….." _he said it while walking

"_look out kyaaaaaaaahhhh!" _a running girl

"_hm?!"_ he stop playing games in the hall way but he heard something a light step of girl and bump accident keima in back and the pfp console fly somewhere And yes Keima and the unknown girl, she bump keima`s back and lay down in front of the entrance building but the girl is fine, she is beautiful she has long light blue hair and a slim figure she is a student here also and the right side arm of her has a armband sign like she`s member of club or something.

" _are you alright? Sorry I was kind of a hurry sorry!~ "_ the unknown girl recover fast and apologizes to him while wiggling his hands

"_**you!Kind of?!what!"**_Keimamove and wear a mad expressionwhile saying this.. both of them surprise when a 12 girls appeared in the side those have the same arm band sign like her they are from a club or something. but they In the hurry too and announce something to her

"_chief! You're late"_ the tall girl talk

"_let`s go!" _another girl talk she has same year as her chief

"_the principal summoned us __**The student hall monitors**__ it's very important let's go!"_ the Tall girl spoke again.

"_sorry ill make it up for it!"_ the girl who bump keima is the chief of the student hall monitor and bow immediately to him.

"_ok lets move!" _

"_w….wait." _keima spoke and the chief whom bump keima she ignore him they really are like in hurry so keima understand a little they ran until they disappear in sight of keima.

"_again what was that for…"_ he stand firm and scratch his head

"_hm!?"_

"_my pfp! Where`s my pfp damn those girls this morning arrrg"_ keima is in panic because of accident a minute ago.

"_hm?!"_he found his console The pfp handheld console Is on the ground, a little walk you can take it but it turned out to be disaster for keima

"_there you are my little baby"_

" _come to papa!"_ he make a dramatic move approach his beloved console however there is girl near it.

"_argg…the sun…" _she walk in hall while fixing her hat she accident kick a unknown console she didn't mean it

"_ahhhh~ japan…..i just love this uniform"_ another unknown girl

"_**NOOOOOOO~"**_and he saw it "

"_the sun is the enemy for the lady"_ the unknown girls spoke

A girl appear again while blaming the sun in sky she accidentally kick a console and move the pfp away. this girl is more beautiful she`s like foreigner she has beautiful brown heir her body is slim and her aura has a high level of ojou~sama some man will respect and admire for but as keima…..

"_weird did I stomp something?" _

"_what was that?"_ she ask herself.

"_hey you!you idiot! how dare you kick my life around!"_ Keima snap shout and make ridiculous face.

"_whoa?!" _she`s surprise a sudden shout of stranger.

"_**don't "whoa" me **__" _he said .

"_HM?! Who the hell are you?!"_ she ask him.

" _**HALLELUJAH YOU **__**LITTLE #$%^&* #$% #$%^&*+ #$% !"**_it's keima his telling a unknown language but his mad at her.

"_what are you talking about and what are praising at?!"_ the unknown girl spoke.

" _**AMEN!" **_he said it.

"_what are praying at?!" _she ask him again.

"_YOU apologize to me you kick something precious to me"_ finally he calm down a bit and spoke a normal language. however Keima is familiar to her face and voice he know`s her from the 10 year ago time travel by a goddess that time she is granddaughter of old man shiratori but now 10 years later so this is her, she never change her arrogant aura

"_**Urara shiratori**__"_ keima mutter and named the girl who kicks his pfp like what happen in 10 years ago in time travel.

"_what ? your still playing games? Even though you're a high school, how pity!"_ Urara said it with a pity look at him.

"_how about you grow up a bit?"_ she look down on keima.

"…_.I know this route"_ he whisper himself and remember it thought, he has a piss off expression.

"_anyway ill go boy and sorry for the weird console I kick please take that dirty away from me~ ok? "_she walk out elegant.

"_and please do forgive me~"_ she said it.

"_she`s not apologizing she`s mocking me instead!"_ he spoke with a angry look on his face. but he still thinking about this unique event this early in the morning

***********_[minutes ago ]_

"_now you realze right if the proprietor and supervisors of this school will visit to classrooms, room to room and saw a student playing games while the teacher is lecturing in your class .it will be a huge problem and shame you GET IT ?!" __**shino**_

_[End of flash back]***************************_

" _so gramps…"_

"_I see… that means gramps shiratori is here too"_

" _tsk!" _

"_damn what is it today I meet couple of weird girls and made me involved a strange event! And my pfp gone froze!" _for keima it's a unfortunate today for him

*****-[location: 2-B home classroom ]

Keima finally made to his chair and the teacher is not present yet the classroom has same as second semester scent, the boys is same as always whispering about new things or what fantasy girl they want to date or what they like ,and also the girls gossiping about tv idols or what cram school or university they would go

"_good I have another spare"_ Keima seat and play games.

"_nii-sama are you alright?" _eri approach him

" _you look annoyed did the student council pres did something~"_ eri said with a worried look

"_oh please no brand new annoying character appear"_ keima said it.

"_!?"_ eri didn't understand. the only thing she knows there is something bad happen to him. But the noise of the door open and a teacher appear means the class is starting up.

"_class take your seats please!"_ a new teacher for 2-B class he has good look and He write his name on blackboard.

The student go to their respective seats and face the new second male teacher. the semester ago the temporary homeroom male one is kodama-sensei for final period when nikaido is absent without explanation. 3 months ago nikaido-sensei sudden retirement cause a big question to the school students and the principal approved without a dramatic question, and she made a lie excused to her homeroom students. But truth only keima knows.

" _good morning!"_ the new teacher greet the student of 2-B and introduce himself.

"_yes, sir and good morning, sir!"_ the students greet back except keima

" _ok my name is **matsumoto kanzaki** you can call me kanzaki-sensei. I will be your temporary homeroom teacher in 1 week. The principal will interview a new one so be prepare. Oh and me? I m a homeroom teacher of a 3__rd__ year section** F** . I teach math in 3__rd__ year high school. so soon we will meet again in April when you become 3 years so let's get along well this 1 week"_

the new teacher end his introduce but Moboku raise her hand.

"_yes? "_ kanzaki-sensei sign of agree

"_ummmm __** mr. temporary**__** homeroom teacher**__ is our new homeroom teacher is male or female?"_ moboku ask a question.

"_still interview so for now please study! anyway its Kanzaki-sensei ok!" _ Kanzaki-sensei clarify her.

"_anyway how's __**kodama-sensei**__ teach you is it good?"_ kanzaki-sensei ask the 2b students

"_ehhhhhhhhhhhh~!"_ all of them response with complains except keima who just playing games.

" _not __**"ehhh"**__ surprise today or not we have a new student this late semester"_ kanzaki-sensei spoke to them.

"_hmmm?!" _the students look curious on kanzaki-sensei

"….._I already know this event would happen" _Keima spoke to himself while playing games.

"_you may come in now shiratori-san"_ Kanzaki-sensei look at the door. a female open it with elegant and shine that make all student here stare her careful. she stand near at teachers desk to introduce herself.

"_WHAOOOOOOO" _All student stunned except keima who just playing his games.

"_introduce yourself shiratori-san"_ Kanzaki-sensei talk to urara

"_Good morning my name is urara shiratori, recently i live in America and my original home land is japan my reason to visit here to meet my tradition in shiratori household, soon I will be a president of shiratori group. My Japanese language is good so please take good care of me" _Urara she introduce herself to them but she….

"_hmph?!" _Uraraglance at keima

The students are clapping their hands shouting how beautiful she is and whispering questions. **Because **third semesters don't accept student transfer and her last name seems familiar to them. However eri is shock to see urara again and glance at her nii-sama with a question. but keima ignored it by playing game`s he doesn't want to raise another flag. kanzaki-sensei pointed keima`s at left side 2 row empty chair to take a seat for urara. she make a glare and polite talk _"nice seating with u?"_ ,_"are you the boy I meet a minute ago?_ She throw a question at him but keima ignore her by playing a games that made urara surprise. Kanzaki-sensei saw and makes a move to start the class, mean while 4 hours later…..

-[ location:2-B classroom hours: lunch break time ]

urara was surrounded by her new classmate and ask a couple of question like _"why she brought a makeup kit in school?" _or _"what sports interesting you?" _something a normal student question, but she highly boast about American life style and on how awe the building there and how she is amazing in English and boasting her expensive makeup kit .her classmate are awe or speechless and she`s gone tired of it and she ignore them and peek at keima .she just curious just herself why everybody or teachers ignore keima while playing game`s in class like his just a ghost. Is he an alien or something interesting she love`s mystery stuff.

"_wow she`s popular and beautiful she`s like a doll~" _chihiro approach ayumi.

"_yeah~ is she foreigner" _Ayumi stare at urara.

"_I wonder"_ Miyako seat near at the back

"_hm?! "_Miyako notice eri approach his nii-sama

"_hm?!w….. well ill go talk to nii~sama"_ Eri talk to miyako

Eri try to approach her bespectacled brother to chat with her and yes his just playing game`s and ignore **the** **real.** he is planning to go rooftop because its quiet and no mortal humans allowed, only god himself after he save his game`s eri approach him.

"_nii~sama look its urara"_ eri said it to keima.

"_yeah! I know I m not blind so she`s from a the same class as me" _he glance at urarastill surrounded by her new classmate.

" _in just 10 years , she looks beautiful and elegant" _Eri said with a smile while keima stand planning to leave.

" _is that so , Elsie ill go to roof top" _he response to eri .while urara saw keima as he stand

"_ehh~"_eri complain

"_that guy over there is still playing game`s" _urara spoke to her classmate there are girls 4 of them

" _he`s otamega and his just playing game`s"_ the girls intro him to urara

"_otame-ga? Whats that"_ Urara ask them

"_I don't know that`s what everybody calls him"_a girls response to urara

"_but he looks disgusting and weird" _another girl make fun of him

" _eww his just an idiot"_ a brown haired girl spoke Urara and 3 girls laugh at him

"…" moboku the class rep didn't make a speech or the other classmate knows keima`s rank didn't talk too.

"_how about you stop playing game`s ~ game`s are for kids~"_ Urara face keima and look down at him

"…"Keima seat down again while playing games

"_my grandfather educate me, he said kids who play games will be kids forever"_ she make fun of keima while 4 girls laugh at him

" _i m a high schooler I don't play games we suppose to be trained and study, to prepare for being a adult"_ urara said it

Girls who tease keima are giggle and disguste about how creepy he is .the other 5 average looking boys whispering about tagging along agreement who wants some attention.

"_yeah she`s right! Otamega!"_

" _Otamegane come on grown up already"_

"_what rank he is?"_

"_nahh~ Otamega is probably the last place rank in our classroom" _

"_idiot otamega!"_ another bully comment for keima a classmates .Half of 2-b class students burst laugh as they look down on him. The good looking girls or average(not good looking) boys. Who wants attention by urara .they just tagging along the chat without knowing keima`s real rank. but the 2-b class rep moboku is speechless and pretend she didn't see it, judging keima`s behavior or personality, moboku know keima will not buy it ,he`ll just ignore it there`s no way he'll just snap . However eri and her best friends is….calm?

" _a childish boy. grow up already! It's a new year!"_ final blow by urara.

" _**no! You grow up already! You IDIOTS!"**_keima spoke in the flash. The 2-b class gone silence and surprise from what keima response and also moboku she didn't expect this

"_me? grow up…..!?...__**don't make me laugh!**__"_ Urara shout and counter it.

" _i play games because i like them if you're such an adult I'd appreciate it if you'd acknowledge the diversity of other people" _keima pause his game and stand.

"…_..!?"_ urara is speechless

"_normal __humans shouldn't just disregard something they cannot comprehend while also trying to define it."_ Keima stand turned his face to left side and push his middle bridge in his glasses and shine like his try to lecture her

"_wah!?"_ urara wants to talk but keima response quick and fast.

"_But still they make those definitions over and over in order to protect their own identity. in first place the logic that says "those who play games are kids" is itself an illusion therefore one might say that shoehorning reality into your stubborn dualism is already a criticism of the self in short humans can only recognize reality through the filter called me and so they are unable to escape the constraints of their uncanny existence_." he make a creepy glare at uraraKeima turned around walk out and leave urara open mouth, and call elsie.

" _elsie!"_keima approach eri and mutter

"_the name is eri!"_ she puff cheek again.

"_elsie befriended by urara"_ he whisper to eri.

"_eh~ why nii~sama ? she bully you~! Anyway its eriiii~!"_ eri make a mad expression.

"_just do it you bug!"_ keima whisper to eri while urara slam her hand in the desk with a angry look on her face.

"_what are you talking about?!"_ she snap.

"_hm?!"_Keima turned around with a ridiculous smile to make fun of her.

"_ooopps sorry!"_ he said

"_maybe it`s too difficult for high school kid acting like an adult to understand!"_ he said it with passion of ridiculous.

"_nii~sama…"_ eri calm keima down.

"_childish...eh"_ Chihiro and Ayumi mutter to themselves

"_pfft!" _miyako make a light laugh whileKeima approach the door and planning to leave

"…" urara didn't make a voice she wear a angry look on her face.

"_sorry please go ahead and apply makeup Anee~san and please go ahead and make friends some classmate of mine half them are idiots ha! A perfect combination indeed"_ Keima open the door to leave._**(note: anee-san means old woman I think)**_

Keima leave while the whole class 2-b whispering, some of them piss off, half of them just giggled because they know who`s keima is pointing out. Keima finally leave the classroom he was walking faster because there is another event will approach him again he just feel it and he really need to escape, he don't like it but unfortunately for him he was spot on by a teacher and tell him "katsuragi go to principal office" but keima pretend he didn't see and straight to the 4th floor…

* * *

-[location: 4th floor second year high school building]

The 4th floor of high school building this area is so quiet and there`s a lot of empty benches, the friendly sun light reach as the little roof, the wind blow is normal and the clean grasses dance and make a normal noise of relaxation a perfect peaceful place for a gamer like keima not because this place is where kanon and keima first meet.

" _ahh~ a good place for a gamer"_ he raises his pfp

"_let's start "my lover is a time traveler" _

"_I still have 35mins breaks to start the class maybe I should cut class for a now"_ While keima mutter happily himself there is a girl approaching him, her height is short she wear a coat and reeks of oil, she wear a hat and her face is a good looking girl and she is familiar to him.

"_still playing games eh"_ a short girl who reeks of oil ask keima

"_?!"_ keima froze and know her

"_when did we meet last?"_ she`s thinking and sit near at keima in the bench

" _you…" _he spoke

"_Probably in akenamaru bout when you finally release the final goddess and I save you from the vintage right?…."_ She talks at past event to keima.

"_Akari? what are you doing here?"_ keima named the girl who reek of oil.

"_just passing by"_ akari said it

" _you're a devil right?"_ keima ask her while playing his games yes he just turn on.

"_can I ask how did you know?"_ she nod and ask.

" _its logical seeing you welding a Scythe of testament in akenamaru bout"_ he answer her in instant.

"_logical eh?"_ akari spoke

"_I see them 50th times so it's logical"_ he push his middle bridge of his glasses and make shine.

"_see them where?"_she ask him.

" _in games" _a logic from shoujo games he play.

"_how absurd"_ unexpression akari spoke

"_so who`s your buddy?!Where the hell is that box thingy you call human?!" _he change the topic.

" _it's not a box, it's a human"_ she corrected him.

" _back there I thought you were going to represent it in mai high-festival"_ keima remember akari conquest ago.

"_well it turned out to be incident and no time messing around with humans and made me become your body guard in shadow back there"_ she said it.

" _I see…stalker"_ he suddenly stop playing his games.

"_I was thinking to create a cyberhuman" _she change the topic too.

" _a cyberhuman?_ I thought you what to create a human?" he turned his face to her.

"_like what you said there is no perfection in __**the real world**__ bu devil you know… what can a devil will do? and if I made a cyber human ill give it to you, and let you be a master as a present"_ akari said it while keima look at her unbelief.

"_that's great…"_ keima thinks that's one of the ideal world where a perfect heroins are but its really impossible in the real world even if you are a devil but still.

"_anyway the new hells government is clean now and planning another project given by the heavenly pious in heavens as for our purpose and gives us a new technology and device for us daily life." _She spoke about the new devil new daily life suddenly.

"_I see" _keima went back to playing his games again. but he was thinking deep

" _so haqua and nora has a new assignment eh~"_ he mutter

"oh and my buddy is your former homeroom teacher nikaido alias **dokuro**"she said it

"…_..eh?!"_ he sudden stop playing and think fast what she said and connect it all

" _I….iii see so now everything is clear now. tsk! fooling the likes of me just to protect me eh!"_

"_well you know our reasons, right, after all we own you, and we're in your dept"_ she spoke to him

"_should we thank you?"_ she stare at him.

" _I only do it because I have no choice, where is dokuro?"_ he ask about her

"_what? you love her now and you want to get married already now?" _akari stare at him

"_YOU IDIOT! Who the hell is getting married?"_ he snap.

" _she`s working in police maijima headquarters she has a position already"_ she talk fast and expressionless.

" _what? a police officer?" _keima think and imagine it's impossible for her, her personality and attitude toward him well…..she did say she will become dokuro not nikaido….

"_well its suits her anyway but still….."_keima said it while Akari look keima seriously.

"_she said she`ll wait to see a formidable criminal appear soon in maijima city"_ she look at keima.

"_don't look at me as if I'll be a criminal soon!"_ keima said with a sign of piss off

"_eh~ you won't" _A depression look thought it don't suit her

" _**OFF COURSE I WON`T**__ !"_ he shout

" _then how about a molester?"_ she shine all of a sudden expressionless.

" _**AS IF! SHUT UPALREADY! **__Why are you looking forward to it!"_ again he shout

"_huff,huff,huff…..damn it seriously I can't hold the conversation to normal when it's you"_ keima remember akari can beat her when it comes to logic tho.

" _yeah…why are you shouting in first place anyway?"_an expressionless akari ask

"_you! You're not here to piss me off do you?"_and he spokewhile Akari stand in the bench and planning to leave

"_you know the location of my club right?"_she face keima and ask him

"_yeah! why ask? you lost?"_ he look at her and akari turned and walk out slow

"_if there is something you needed or a device, then come and visit to my club,_ _understood…."_she spoke while walking out

"_what are talking about?"_ keima stand ask her, he`s in confuse thinking what she up to now.

"_you`ll found out later and please think and choose your path carefully"_ she reach her hand the doorknob.

"_?!…" _keima stare her back, but she stop and spoke.

"_oh and"_ she open the door and turn her face keima

"_?!"_ keima look akari puzzled.

" _**Akari kurakawa **__is not my real name"_ she spoke.

"_What?.."_ he ask

"_my real name is__** Rimuel de lut Irma **__you can call my recent name if you want"_ she introduce and exit herself. Leaving keima speechless.

* * *

-[ location:2-B classroom hour: home teacher time ]

Kanzaki-sensei announce about the place and holidays and calendars or cram schools and event this year as the class looking forward this year and believe it's a fortune year for all them however keima still not paying attention as he playing his game`s but his thinking both the same time because of what akari said this afternoon

"_so do you guys understand…"_ kanzaki-sensei said and explain.

"_yes sir and thank you __** mr. temporary**__** homeroom teacher**__!"_ 2b students except keima thank him

"very well then, and it`s **kanzaki-sensei**" Kanzaki-sensei nod and corrected them about his name.

" _yes!"_ all of them response.

"…" Keima is playing games and mutter himself. he peek a little at eri`s seat and remember about akari`s revealing her name a minute ago and think back. when elsie speak passion about her big sis in time travel. He remember all and well it's her after all its fits it all about akari personality who don't want to remember about names and how cold she is like. keima title this event **"the princess who pretend poor who reeks of oil" this conquest **everything is reveal case close . the incident yui`s lose soul level 4 and hinoki`s lose soul level 4 who catch it? It was akari or nikaido? Also akari`s together the lose soul disappearance case is also solve instant. And Elsie never meet akari at school too probably it was manipulated by nikaido.

_****[F lash back 3 and half months]_

" _oh but onee-sama is different, unlike us rimuel-sama is the head chief real daughter onee-sama is a true devil she is the pride of the irmas"_

_[End of flash]_*******************

"_I see so that`s why…" _keima mutter again.

"….." urara glare at him.

"_ok then the next teacher will be…."_ Kanzaki-sensei look the clock but urara raises her hand with question.

"_** Mr. temporary homeroom teacher!"**_she stand and wearing a mad expression.

"_yes urara?_ And its **Kanzaki-sensei!" **kanzaki-sensei let urara ask and corrected her about his name. Urara pinpoint her finger to keima with a complain.

"_this boy is playing games while the teachers is lecturing without noticing him"_ she complain.

"_hmph?!" _Kanzaki-sensei surprise.

" _I think it's wrong to play game`s in class you know" _

" _how about let him stop playing games!"_ she sit again and glare at keima

"_**that`s impossible!" **_The whole 2-B students thinking the exact words and shout themselves inner Except keima and urara.

"…"Keima still playing his games but thinking deep

"_I see then"_ Kanzaki-sensei said as he scratch his head and walk to where keima seat.

"_this is the first time ill encounter this person I heard a lot complains of teachers and rumors , I thought ill talk him sooner when he become a 3__rd__ year in April but I didn't expect it ll be now….." _Kanzaki-sensei whisper and thinking

" _umm katsuragi keima was it?" _he approach keima.

"here…"Keimalook at him and again he play his game but kanzaki-sensei glare at him and try to scold him.

"_ok ! look I may be not one of your second year teachers, and I m third year teacher you know the word respect right? as your temporary homeroom teacher request please stop playing games. finally some new classmate of yours complain and she`s right! it's wrong to play game`s at school"_ kanzaki-sensei lecturing him.

"_is that so"_ he still playing his games

"_yes, school is the place for studying and learned new things not an arcade, ok"_ kanzai-sensei try again.

" _ok…."_ Keima agree but still playing his games

"_take that!"_ urara spoke thinking she`s in victory.

" _so will you stop playing games while lecturing?" _again he clarify him.

" _**no kidding **__**i can't save, until i do one more action turn**__"_ keima look at him and again he still playing his games

"_What?" _the only words kanzaki-sensei speak

"_**for a complex game, its sure is unkind to the user, you know**__"_ he play his game again and ignore the teacher.

"…"kanzaki is speechless thinking if kanzaki talk again he`ll just ignore him and its embarrassing. the only option is to shout mad and beat the crap out at him. if he choose that it means the victory is keima. The whole class is speechless and they expected this and urara glare at keima`s arrogant attitude.

After the a long silence urara snap and steal keima`s pfp console, while kanzaki-sensei is shock that is the first time rejection of a student response in a very good way that`s why the teachers rage or violence will be the only option.

"_hey! What are you doing give it back you idiot!" _keima shout at urara well he has another spare one but still he needs to save at least.

" _what? I hate you! You're so mean to me!"_ she hides the pfp at her back and shout at keima

"_you're the one who start it!"_ keima pinpoint at urara

" _hey! Both you stop it!"_ kanzaki-sensei try to calm them down.

" _** mr. temporary **__**homeroom teacher **__this guy always bullying me!"_

"is it true?! Anyway its **Kanzaki-sensei!**" kanzaki response and clarify urara about his name

"_what me bullying you a 3Dimensional girl don't make me laugh! What are you a __**sonata love **__ make a bully event__thought ill play that later"_ keima complain

"___** mr. temporary**_.. umm…takoyakiummm…..whatever teacher you are! _she`s the first one who approach me I have a witness!"_ keima complain

"_oh is that so?! Anyway its __**Kanzaki-sensei! And I m not a vendor!"**_ kanzaki response and clarify keima about his name

There`s a knock on the door and suddenly open it, it's **the head academic fujishirou-sensei** the 2-B students stand and greeting it with respect

"_oh good afternoon everybody"_

" _and you too__** mr. temporary homeroom teacher"**_fujishirou-sensei greet everyone.

" _**Damn it! You idiot! its Kanzaki-sensei!**__" _kanzaki response to the head academic

"_?!"_kanzaki realize and snap at to the wrong person.

" _pardon me?!"_ fujishirou-sensei wearing a mad expression.

"_**I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m very sorry!"**_

" _please let me hear me out!"_ kanzaki apologize to fujishirou-sensei look keima and urara`s

"_it's ok! I understand! Anyway kanzaki-sensei you come with me and you katsuragi keima go to principal office now! and no escape or ill let your parent do it!" _fujishirou-sensei warned keima.

Keima snatch the pfp back while urara off guard and he went to the principal office together the teachers, back on lunch break a minute ago keima agree to cut classes but because of akari`s appearance and reveal her identity made keima thinking deep and spacing around without knowing his already in his classroom and face the event by **reality** .he know his been summon to chat with proprietor.

* * *

-[location: principal office 4th building near from the middle school building ]

The student hall monitor and student council co are gathering in 2nd faculty room , also the teachers of 1st, 2nd , 3rd years highschool and middle school teachers are gathering too. they want to welcome the proprietor of maijima school. however he still not present and they receive a special letter of request to summon keima katsuragi that made a face of suspicious by all the teachers . the teachers order the student council and student hall monitor to stay and wait in **board chairman's office** since it's abandon room.

[Board chairman's office]

"_what a wide room for an office it looks like a house and it hasn't used it many years" _shino-chan said as she look around. and describe the place it has a two large sofa and a glass mini table in middle of two sofa and the front another table and chair office style for a board chairman's and also a two air conditioner and a mini-refrigerator near at restroom and a bathroom.

" _shino-chan! I m ki~da excited to see founder~ne"_ SC vice pres approach shino.

"_yeah i haven't seen it face to face but I read his document his former owner of maijima island itself."_shino spoke as she sit down together with her 4 girls but there`s another group.

" _yeah and our proprietor name is shoutaro shiratori-sama and her daughter is in here to study"_** the chief **butt in.

"_we never ask your opinion mikigayaki-san __**The chief of student hall monitors**__"_ shino glare at her.

"_don't be like that shino-chan, Hi! yukina-chan!"_SC vice pres greet the chief and her large group.

"_yeah you too vice pres and please tell to your side to shut up because someone ask me to explain the school history"_ yukina spoke

"right girls?!" yukina turn her face to her group.

" **YES!"** School Hall Monitors group response her back energetic they are 12 girls of them and a unique character to each of them.

"silence! All of you please act like diligent students" shino shout at them.

"calm down shino-chan" SC secretary calm her down she is the ally of shino

"let's go eat some ramen~ne after this" SC staff said it without care.

"just shut up! girls don't be like them! you girls are clean those SHM are…." Shino said it wearing a mad expression.

"_heheheh just because all members of __**the student hall monitor girls**__ are former middle school delinquent`s call "__**the fallen wing gals**__"_ SC vice pres intro it.

"I didn't know that!" SC staff has a interesting look.

"you idiot!" shino spoke to her SC staff

"**mikigayaki yukina the mai-kurohime **is the former leader of female gangs **the fallen wing gangs, **she conquer the kanto region, she`s the 4th generation . Legend says that the founder of the group is the **mari the mai-yukihime** in mountain 20 years ago." SC vice pres tell the history.

"sounds cool? But what rank she is in second semester?" SC staff ask

"she`s the 3rd rank and I m 2nd rank , mikigayaki-san points is only just 1 point to reach me…I hate to accept it" shino speak with an irritated look.

"she has the beauty ,the power ,and she`s rich" SC secretary is in awe

"but shino-chan is greater than her the first person who can match in sword art with SHM chief! you know! She was called as **Azakura shino the mai- shirahime** they have a history back in middle school" SC vice pres intro the full name and nick name of **the student council president**. shino nearly defeat her 3 times.

"eh~? I didn't hear that but still…awesome…..i never know it" SC staff turn her face to shino.

"you guys….." Yukina finally spoke

"just stop the whispering violence thingy in middle school. we`re highschool now" Yukina close her eye and make diligent seat

"yeah it's a middle school story we should be finish the childish act and grown up as an adult" Shino butt in and make a her sentence attack her.

"_I don't care about you or your position ill try harder and the one who will take 1__st__ rank is me!" _**Yukina** stand and Face to face shino.

" _please quit dreaming I m smarter than you, that 1__st__ rank will be mine!"_**Shino** stand also and Face to face yukina declaration.

"kyaaah! the chief is in fired! How cool!" SHM`s group shouts

"go for it pres!" SC crew. Yes the two maijima princess shino vs yukina is like a white vs black their belief and motto are differ each of them….but they just forgot the wall of reality the person who they hated the most and what the **real world** will destroy them all.

"_Excused me! I think it's impossible __**according to my calculation**__!" _the mysterious girls appear she is one of shino`s ally the most logical girl who will break their fantasy in real world.

" hm?!" SHMonitor and SCouncil crew look the girl

"ehh~ stop breaking the mood! How meaniiiii **student council treasurer" ** SC vice pres complain and puff her cheek because she broke the exciting part.

"sorry but in reality it's impossible** according to my calculation**!" SC treasurer spoke with no end .

"_**according to my calculation**__ until you can't surpass __**him**__ you can't take that __**throne!"**_

" _**according to my calculation**__ as for now this trimester you can't reach him!"_

"_**according to my calculation**__ 0.000000000000000001% can reach him in trimester!" _

"_**according to my calculation **__I m so hungry!"_

" _**according to my calculation **__I love hamburger!"_

SHMonitors and SCouncil snap and shout _**" STOP THAT "according to my calculation" THINGY ALREADY! "**_

"_but she`s right if you guys can't surpass __**Katsuragi Keima , **__your 3__rd__ year high School will be in trouble" _SC vice pres calm down the girls.

"…_..damn it…..i know it"_ Shino mutter herself and think back when she encounter that boy.

"_now that you mention it I haven't seen __**her**__ face yet"_ Yukina ask them and thinking it's a female but wrong.

"_**Katsuragi Keima**__-kun is a "__**He" **__and the very first male in mai-history also a 1__st__ rank of__** the great maijima top 25**__**th**__** students"**_SC vice pres corrected yukina.

" _it's supposed to be all female __**the great maijima 25**__**th**__** top students **__not a male scum" _shino speak with a angry look on her face.

"heheheh man hater, how mean shino-chan" SC vice pres giggled.

"so a male eh~" yukina mutter herself and thinking to pay a visit.

"**according to my calculation **the 1st maijima king is here!_" _SC treasurer she pinpoint her finger to door and open it by keima.

"good the pfp is safe I thought that idiot will after me here" Keima is relief and spoke. While the SHMonitors and SCouncil shock or they froze. shino and yukina look at him curiously.

" so this guy is….the person I bump in this morning when I was in a hurry to the meeting" Yukina mutter herself and remember the boy she bump in.

" **YOU!?" **shino ask

"so it's you!" Yukina approach keima and speak to him.

"you're the person who bump me?" Keima stop playing his game`s and look yukina and stare one another. While the door is open by a principal and some stranger.

"so everyone is set here" the principal spoke

"this are my diligent students of maijima and that boy over there is the person you request" Principal introduce to his visitor

"oh they look smart and cute" the visitor speak. SHMonitors and SCouncil are shock to see the visitor appearance like rich and handsome he maybe young his movement is like old keima is familiar to him he knows him.

"oh everyone he is our proprietor or the founder of maijima academy"

" Shoutaro shiratori-sama" the principal introduce

"hello everyone!" shiratori spoke

"you got to be kidding! Its supposed to be soooo very old to max but…." SC vice pres look shiratori tho she`s wearing unbelief face.

"**young!"** SHMonitors and SCouncil shout with a little voice.

"kukukuku! I know that feeling" Shiratori move elegant with a post

"_what`s with him?" Shino_ mutter herself while all of them nod agrees and greet shiratori

"**good afternoon and welcome mr. shiratori-sama"**

"aahh I still pass as a "**mr**"how nostalgic" shiratori close his eye and smile.

"_old man you alright?" _Yukina whisper herself with a sign of piss off.

"…" keima is silence and glance shiratori he already expected this event

"hm?!" shiratori notice keima and he approach keima. shiratori ignore the principal and the students council and the monitors

" it's been a while, seeing you in personal this second time" shiratori spoke

" yeah gramps" keima response quick

"your voice and height you've really grown up, I m happy to see you again" shiratori said it as he observed keima`s appearance while the others shock and shout.

"**WHAAAAAAT SHIRATORI-SAMA KNOW OTAMEGA!"**

"searching for the goddess and taking good care everything I own you" keima said it

"thank you, you really save us"

" nope, I own you so I only pay it back! But still it's a fun ride" shiratori response back at keima and shirator smile thinking this old man can help him atleast.

"…"keima is speechless and students who present here are just listened to them.

"_goddess? What?" _shino mutter herself and remember the myth history of maijima.

"_**ah!**__ Both you go to your respective classrooms!"_ the Principal is on the move thinking this must be some personal.

"_**eh!?"**_ SHMonitors and SCouncil response to the principal

"yeah! Let go" shino support the principal

"um" yukina agree and nod. she was describe keima face.

"ok then! I too I need speak the two group of you!" the Principal is going to meet the faculty meeting.

" **yes! Sir!" **the students who present here agree and greet shirator back again.

"shiratori-sama ill leave the two of you"

"_ok, thank you" _shiratori response to the principal.

"_yer,sir"_ Principal bow to board chairman and leave

"_you know what?"_ shiratori spoke to keima.

"_?" _keima is silence and turn his pfp on.

"_let us sit in the sofa it's a long chat"_

" _oh and have some tea!"_

"_yes…"_ keima response to shiratori. keima sit to the sofa while shiratori sit to his office like chair and speak to him about the past event he remember tenrie. He plans to let her transfer here at maijima but she refuse and keima spoke about its ok everything is according to the plan. and shiratori explain all what happen to his side while keima is starting to playing his games.

" _after tenri and i leave you in that cave and read that note you gave to tenri, I thought it's ridiculous and a bad joke. but when the great earth quake came and weisis scatters around the world, I was shock and amazed to you, when you disappear 10 years ago after the earth quake i send a search rescue squad to help the citizen whom involved in earth quake incident, I let urara stay to abroad so she won't ever have that spirit again. But I m worried about you and I try to search you first, I heard your former house is destroyed I gone worry and I meet your father I offer him a work of abroad since his the talented man as I expected from you and I meet dokuro she explain it to me everything….."_ shiratori explain but sudden stop and look keima.

"_wow this game has a good graphics but the story needs a little work"_ keima is not paying attention.

"…_...are you even listening"_ shiratori ask.

"_nah let's just stop talking about the past event"_ keima said it while playing his games

" _gramps so did you forgive yourself?"_ keima said it and want to make things clear.

"_yes, I just keep moving forward, and leave a happy life with my granddaughter, sooner or one day I just don't know when will the sun goes down since I m very old" _shiratori response back.

"_hey! hey! Old man! Stop trigger a death flag here you'll make me worry"_ keima stop playing his games and stare at the old man.

"_ahhh I still pass as an old man" _shiratori make an elegant post. that made keima piss pff

"_hey!" _

"_oh wana have my favorite __**coco de nato **__its delicious you know"_ Shiratori offer him.

" _no I don't wana! I hate sweets!"_ a blunt word from keima.

"_hahahahahah your still the same as always"_ shiratori remember 10 years ago.

"_anyway your office is big and quiet I haven't been in here"_

"_not to mention, I didn't see this new building here too and the sofa is perfect for a gamers"_ keima look around.

"_is that so! Hahahaha actually this office is mine and I visit here just twice"_ shiratori spoke.

"_twice…what?!"_ keima response.

"_so did you meet urara?"_ the old man make the topic.

" _yup! She`s energetic as always"_ keima response.

"_I see then….."_ the old man sighs of agree

"_keima-kun…."_ He spoke.

"_I have 3 requests for you"_ shiratori ask a favor

"_hm!?"_ keima pause

"_1__st__ favor I want you to be friend with urara"_ shiratori look keima

" _nope! It's Impossible! My little sister will do it" _keima response him

"_I see that`s great! Hahahaha"_

" and my 2nd favor will you marry urara?" shiratori said it to tease keima a bit.

"_?!" _keima is shock and shout at the old man

"_what are you talking about!"_

" _hahahahahahahah!"_ shiratori laugh

"_soon I want you to work with me in the company" _

"_if you graduate in college."_ shiratori said it.

"_probably ill think about it, thank you! see you later"_ keima response to his real request and stand while playing games and he start to walkout , he`s planning to go home but shiratori provoke him by throwing something to him and keima notice and catch it by his right hand as he look at it and it's a **"key"**

" _what is this?"_ keima ask

" _obvious it's a __**key"**_shiratori response to keima

" _I know! from where?"_ keima ask again with a piss off look.

"_to this office"_ shiratori smile and laugh

" _why?"_keima ask and glance at him.

"_this will be my gift and last favor so"_ the old man spoke.

"_use it as you please, I haven't use this office because I have a companies and I have a lot of personal office too. so use it as your __**hang out, hide out, club room, or game room**__ ,__**love room, harem room, flirty room, por-**__ "_ shiratori cut when keima butt in.

"_**hold it right there!**__ You perverted old man!"_ keima snap and shout.

"_what? It's only natural for a healthy high school boy, right?" _shiratori blunt words

" _no! it`s not natural! __**And I don't want to do it**__! It reminds me 10 years ago when urara stole your porn-mags! and! and! and! Argg! You!"_ keima remember how troublesome urara in time travel.

"_what! She stole what! I didn't know that?!"_ shiratori stand and shock to hear.

"_**enough!"**_keima response to him

* * *

-[location: track and field hour: class is finish]

After the talk with the old man, keima will attend the last subject, the most favorite subject of gamers is **TO GO HOME **subject, while yanagi politely bow and greet urara in the front gate, urara talks of complain why she has to study in this school. Keima is walking while playing his games and never bother to wait elsei to go home with him , he`s in the middle of path walk . However keima heard a multiple heavy stomps in the ground and that made him scare.

" _how`s the school urara-sama" _Yanagi open the car door for her

"_the worst! the moment I see that mean boy! It made my first day ruined"_ Urara sit and wearing a mad expression.

" _eh and who might that be?"_ Yanagi ask and close the car window of the carUrara saw keima walking and playing his game in the front entrance of high school building

"_thats the mean boy!"_ she overreacted.

" _what? that`s keima-sama!"_ yanagi named the boy

"_what?" _urara ask yanagi why she know him.

Back at keima he was walking while playing his games and hear a heavy stomps in ground and he heard his name shout and when he turn it`s ayumi.

"_**katsuragi! We have a problem!**__ "_ayumi while running at him

"_ha?!"_ he look at ayumi and(wham!) ayumi bump accidentally keima. you can't tell it s an accident but she has no running control breaks.

Keima is screaming and laying in ground while ayumi hit her head in the big tree in middle of the path walk without running breaks, ayumi instant recovery and approach him , shout at him "we have a problem! " while keima is on the ground in agony, ayumi ignore it she`s on the hurry and took keima`s one foot without looking at him and dragging him on floor or stairs because ayumi is running until the track and field area_. _2 mins later ayumi stop and let keima go to the place where he cheer her up in ayumi conquest ago.

"I found him! guys!" ayumi said it

" nii-sama! We're looking for you! We have a problem!"eri wiggle and whining at him.

"my lovely keima-kun!" yui goido is present here.

"ayumi…..is he traumatism?" Chihiro stare keima on the floor.

" _ouch…..stop..ttthe friction of the floor... stop..ttthe friction of the floor…..no,no,no!...not the stairs!…arckkkkkkk!" _Keima mutter himself and laying on the ground in agony

"_what?"_ Ayumi look keima on ground

"_ohh katsuragi! Stand up! The floor is not clean you know?"_ Ayumi complain.

"_nii-sama! It's not the time to resting around! We have a problem!"_ Eri look keima on ground.

"_oh my! Keima-kun! Do you have fetish on the floor?"_ Yui shock seeing keima on the floor defenseless.

keima stand slowly while taking out the dust on his arms or his body, back or front and he`s wearing a very mad expression on his face and look what elsie`s pointing out. and it`s miyako running on the tracks because she`s a member of track and field.

"_**WHAT! WHAT`S WRONG! SHE`S RUNING ALRIGHT!"**_he spoke angrily

"_well…umm" _Eri look at miyako again tearfully a little.

"_there is something on miyako, katsuragi what are this two talking about?"_ chihiro finally spoke and pointed to yui and ayumi.

"_I don't know!"_ keima turn his face right and look Miyako stop running and walk to his members she close with and chatting happily.

" _no, katsuragi look carefully about miyako!"_ Ayumi said it

"_hm?!"_ keima look again but yui talk

"_my love, just look at her, and don't fall in love! You already have me!"_yui spoke with a shining background.

"_what! stop calling me "my love""_ he was distract by yui`s

"_honey~" _yui called again

" _stop….."_ keima response.

"_sweetie pie! sugar! Cookie! Mayonnaise!"_ yui push and persisting choose.

"_neither! i hate sweets! What hell is that mayonnaise for?"_ keima response and wearing a mad expression.

" _don't be like that?"_ yui ask and pull keima to hers that made eri confuse and chihiro blush and ayumi piss off expression.

"_hey w..wait?!" _he was pulled by yui. all of them are speechless and ayumi starting to erupt because Yui`s left hand touch keima on his belly and her right hand touch keima`s left ear and her face is very close to his face and that made keima blush. in other words she`s seducing him in front of her best friends like she`s living in her fantasy and don't care about her surroundings

"_w..wwait yui!... " _keima struggle but can't move because his weak against aggressive type`s thought he denied it

"_look listened to me, __**I m your bread and you are my spread, you're my mayonnaise, without you, the bread is bitter**__" _yui`s spoke and talks poems.

"_I…iiis that a joke? Then I forgot to laugh!"_ keima move a little but there`s a red in his face

"_you smell delicious, can I lick you"_ yui smell keima right cheek

" _**STOP!"**_he starting to blushBefore she did what her please ayumi touch yui`s shoulder and pull her away from keima, ayumi is on the stage her aura release something will made u terrified.

" _**hold it right there!**__ stop doing this, doing it in broad day light! Shameless "_ Ayumi shout and then she slap keima hard.

"_aaaaahhhh! why did you slap me?!"_ keima complain while his face has a print of ayumi `s hand.

" _shameless? Hmph! listened to me __**without making a move, you're not making a progress **__that`s why I m not running away"_ yui approach ayumi

" _wait! wait! wait! are you telling I m coward!"_ Ayumi face to face yui

"_what did I hit the mark? I m not running around"_ Yui face to face ayumi

"_heh, the least his running away from you" _Ayumi face to face yui

" _at least he has a reaction, unlike to person I know who just give up" _Yui face to face ayumi

"_what! because you have no childhood friend" _Ayumi face to face yui

"_I have you know, I have a childhood friend!"_ Yui face to face ayumi

"_so?! "_Ayumi face to face yui

Ayumi and yui are face to face with a weird scary smile face to each other they have the sign of piss off

"_you guys stop this already were missing the point here" _chihiro calm them down a bit.

" _oh sorry!"_ the two girls apologies

"_look katsuragi there is something to miyako and I don't know what is that?"_ again chihiro ask him

"_ok then" _keima pat his face and look miyako or observe her on the track miyako and her friends is happily chat in the field and walking to side for resting

"_eh that`s!"_ keima surprise when miyako smile and laugh.

"_yeah nii-sama I can't see it , only this two"_ eri tell him about it.

"_Um"_ Ayumi and yui response and nod

"_what`s in her?katsuragi?"_ chihiro ask again.

"_oh my god! what`s with the little __**dimples"**_ keima still look miyako and commenting it. But ayumi kick keima on his face

"_**you idiot!**__ that`s a freckles not a dimples! how did you see it this far away?"_ ayumi snap.

"_ahhhhhhh!"_ keima shout again.

"_so you didn't see it too, like me too"_ eri realize it.

" _again katsuragi, me and yui can see it, there is a weird mist something on miyako, something like inside her, eri and chihiro didn't see it but we notice something she is down of" _ayumi explain it all.

"_so keima-kun can't see it too? But our goddess says you might be the person can help it."_ Yui is thinking while talking.

"…" keima is shock and remember all of this.

"_nii-sama what should we do? There is…"_ eri cut it can't speak the word

"_there is?"_ chihiro ask keima again.

"_there is a __**runaway spirit **__from her!"_ Keima spoke and tremble

"_A __**runaway spirit!"**_the girls said it both of them.

"_what was that? Katsuragi?"_ chihiro ask him again but keima is tremble speechless thinking this is the first time they saw keima like that.

_*******[6 hours ago: akari ]_

"_you know the location of my club right?"_akari face keima and ask him

"_yeah! why ask? you lost?"_ he look at her and akari turned and walk out slow

"_if there is something you needed or a device, then come and visit to my club,_ _understood…."_she spoke while walking out

"_what are talking about?"_ keima stand ask her, he`s in confuse thinking what she up to now.

"_you`ll found out later and please think and choose your path carefully"_ she reach her hand the doorknob.

_[End of flash back]********************************_

"_so this is the old path….." _keima whispering to himself. he suddenly turn his face to eri

" _elsie!" _he spoke.

"_yes! Anyway its eriiii!"_ eri response.

" _tell them all the details" _

" _you guys can handle it even chihiro and elsie can help it too"_ keima try to walk out but ayumi block him.

"_what?" _ayumi ask him

" _Ayumi , Yui listened to Elsei, Elsei you tell them the details and my job and the possibilities to exorcism , Chihiro help them your smarter than them and this is your friend is on the line so…"_keima is not finish.

" _**Welcome to the runaway spirit hunt guys"**_keima introduce to all them

" _wait how about you?"_ chihiro ask keima again.

"_yeah, we need you!"_ yui spoke.

"_anyway its eriiiiii!"_ eri corrected her name to him.

ayumi didn't speak seeing keima`s not response to their questions anymore he hurried leave out and stop walk and talk to them in little distance.

" _sorry I can't help for now and this job made me traumatic and I achieve my freedom, so please I beg you just give me a space….." _Keima leave the group of girls, the former band has no will to ask a question on him.

"_I might not be on any help but if its miyako then ill just do my best"_ chihiro broke the silence_._

" _me too ill tell you everything I know" _eri speak energetic.

"_anyway a runnawayspirit right?"_ chihiro ask .

"_or bad spirit hehehehe like we need to visit the shrine, right"_ yui said it while thinking what is the spirit look like.

"_nope, no need it, the reason why miyako has a runnawayspirit because she has a gap in her heart like she has a problem"_ eri explain a little info and corrected them.

"_I see! simple and easy!"_yui is beam thinking this is a challenge she must do

"_heh like a manga, it`s interesting tell us more later"_ chihiro said it wearing a unbelief expression.

"_ladies how about you girls go to my house for a sleep over just this day" _yui offer the band of friends to a sleep over to her house.

"_I wana come!i wana come! Lets invite miyako-san too" _eri jump happily

" _wow, I love to! for a rich girl like u, it must be grand"_ chihiro make an evil face to yui.

"_its not a grand! it's like a Japanese tradition anyway wana come ayumi?"_ yui spoke to ayumi and look around.

" _eh? where she is?"_ yui scratch her head.

"_?!" _while eri and chihiro don't know where she is.

-[location: entrance front second year building hour: class is finish]

In the entrance there are still pedestrian students walking not as many before and side to side like they are texting or little chat and hang out some of them are club finish. Keima is walking again without playing a game his just thinking like did he do the right thing or did he become cold to them, however keima hear another stomp again that made him scare again

"_katsuragi!"_ Ayumi try to catch keima she`s exhausted

"_?!" _Keima surprised thinking you can control your crazy running after all.

"_now what?"_ Keima said it and wearing a irritated look on his face

"_well are you alright?" _Ayumi ask keima.

"_I m fine!" _he reply.

"_anyway about miyako"_ Ayumi speak it again

"_don't worry you guys can handle it and elsie will guide you, and if strange things happen your goddess will protect you" _Keima turn around to walkout again.

"_ayumi, umm" _he stop walking again and spoke. Ayumi is listened to him.

"_what do you think of me?"_ he turn to look ayumi and pointed himself.

"_what?" _ayumi ask and blush.

"_do you think I m running away too?"_ keima spoke

"_I don't know, it's just that it made me a little worry"_ayumi response to keima

"_I see….thank you, I m sorry, for now I can't help, anyway ill be absent tomorrow I have something I need do"_ keima spacing out and planning to leave again.

"_anyway later"_ he walk out again and leaving ayumi but ayumi still follow him. While Keima reach to the gate but ayumi still follow and shout at keima loud that made even the pedestrian students around whisper or shock

"_KATSURAGI!"_ Ayumi shout again

" _what again?"_ keima stop near in the school gate

"_umm this is the second time I will tell it to you and shout it to you!"_ ayumi is blushing and shaking.

" _huh?"_ Keima face at ayumi

" _I can do this"_ ayumi said it as she sigh deep.

"_**KATSURAGI! I LOVE YOU!"**_ ayumi confess to the school gate

"_?!..."_ keima is shock and blushing.

* * *

-[ location: second year entrance building hour: club finish ]

After she change her track and field uniform to school uniform Ayumi greet her senpai and kohai to go home, first she`s going to her hang out before head home but in hall entrance school building her best friends block her and embrace her, ask a few question "where did you go" or "why did you walk without letting us know?" "do you know miyako head home first?" while walking and heading home

"_ok, ok, I m sorry I was spacing out" _Ayumi apologize to yui.

"_is that so anyway wana come to my house to a sleep over" _Yui offer her to.

"_let's go ayumi-san"_ Eri convince her best friend.

"_for a rich girl like her kukukukuku" _chihiro spoke.

"_it's a grand"_ chihiro whisper to ayumi.

"_I m __**IN**__! first I need a call my parents"_ Ayumi without a sec she agree instant

"_no prob! Anyway it`s no grand!" _Yui spoke

"_everyone! I'll tell you guys how to fill the gap! I'll give the full information!"_ Eri speak and announce to them.

"_tell us the details in my house ok?"_ Yui spoke

"_yup! Lets plan and operate on how to fill her gap!"_ Chihiro beam and excited to do an activities

"_yup!" _ayumi reply with a nod.

Eri raise the eye glasses that made everyone laugh and she wears it with a dramatic pose, she put her finger in the middle bridge of her glasses and made shine

" _with this, the power of friendship we can conquer all"_ eri fix his glasses and make shine.

"**I can see the ending" **eri mimic keima

"_heh, what was that for?"_ Chihiro giggle and ask

"_looks familiar to me?"_ayumi spoke

"_aww, dang I was thinking if I can invite keima-kun"_ Yui said it and ayumi remember keima ago

"_oh! Eri! That guy! Katsuragi will be absent tomorrow" _ayumi announce to eri

"_eh! He didn't say anything to meee! How did you know?"_ eri ask her

"_well I spoke to him near at the gate before I change cloth, I even confess"_ ayumi thinking and describe something. The last sentence made everyone blush except ayumi , all of them glare her with curious.

"_like confess your feelings?" _yui ask as she blush to.

"_yeah?" _ayumi is spacing out telling everything

"_how blunt!"_ chihiro shout at ayumi that make her surprised

" _**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ eri and yui shout

"_eh? eh? eh? Ehhhhhh!"_ ayumi move away but eri hug her so she wont escape.

"_you idiot! you finally spill the beans ! Without you knowing it"_ Chihiro lecture ayumi.

"_**YOU!**__ You finally have some back bone! Eh? Like when your enemy is off guard, hah?!" _yui spoke and wearing a piss off expression.

" _what are you talking about?!"_ ayumi shout at them

"_so what his response?"_ eri release ayumi and excited

"_well….um!?"_ayumi notice the girls are excited to hear.

"_jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~" _Chihiro and eri and yui glance at her or glare at her.

"_well umm…"_ayumi sigh and give up.

_***********************[**__15 mins ago in school gate]_

"_**KATSURAGI! I LOVE YOU!"**_ ayumi confess to the school gate

"_?!..."_ keima is shock and blushing.

The pedestrian students are shock and whispering

"…_.." _ayumi is speechless but she look at keima she so serious.

"_is…that so?" keima speak shine and smile_

"_**then why not run again and hit your head against the wall"**_ keima reply with a creepy smile.

"_?!" _ayumi is piss off

"_aww, I will go to the 2d world sayoonara! baka!" _keima walkout with a chibi pixel and leaving ayumi piss off

"_?!"_ayumi is piss off

_**[end]**********************************************************_

"_that`s what happen…."_ Ayumi tell her story to her best friend

" …" eri and chihiro and yui are both speechless thinking that`s not a rejection it's a way to escape. He escape she`s easily play by keima.

"_what?" _Ayumi blush and ask

"_yui wana fetch some snacks in 7/11"_ chihiro ignore ayumi

"_no let's go to takoyaki stand I m hungry" _yui ignore ayumi

"_wow, ill buy some drinks too~"_ eri ignore ayumi

" _**YOU GUYS!"**_ ayumi snap and shout

The group of friends are laughing hard and shout but kanzaki-sensei spot on it in the entrance and warned them but there is another person on him.

"_hey you girls! your still in school keep your voice down! And go home already!"_ Kanzaki-sensei shout and warned them.

"_aww, how energetic" _a hot looking woman appear she wear a coat like a doctor.

"_ummm __**mr. temporary homeroom teacher**__ who`s her a doctor" _

"_oh! Kosaka? You girls are my class right? Anyway its kanzaki-sensei!"_ kanzaki spoke.

"_Yes!sir!"_ the girls said it except yui is not part of the 2-Bclass

"_OH well you guys are in here , well ill introduce you girls, your real homeroom teacher for the next week I just guide her around!"_ Kanzaki-sensei said it

"_she is-"_kanzaki talk and cut by new teacher.

"_aww! how cute you're the most cutest girl I ever see approach"_ the new teacher approach eri

"_ehehehehe"_ eri blushing and scratch her head

"_eh? Your…"_ Eri lean to the new teacher and thinking she saw her somewhere

Eri is familiar to her voice and her figure, the way the new teacher sniff her and her eyes, it made eri scared she know her somewhere before….

"_awwaawah" _eri remember her and suddenly shaking from fear.

"_aa….are you scared?" _the new teacher ask eri.

"_eri? you ok?" _Chihiro touch eri in shoulder and ask but still stare the new teacher

"_oh that`s also will be your student"_ Kanzaki-sensei tell the new teacher.

"_how cute what`s her name?"_she ask kanzaki-sensei while looking eri.

"…" eri just stare at kanzaki.

"_her name is __**katsuragi **__eri__**"**_he introduce her to the new teacher but…

The new teacher surprise for what she heard at first she grin her teeth only eri can see it, her aura has a killing intent only eri can see it, and she approach eri again

"_katsuragi eri, right?"_ the new teacher ask eri.

"…_yes….? _Eri reply to her

"_as in __**katsuragi keima**__ right!"_ the new teacher smile

"…" eri didn't reply because her version is differ she can't descried it

"_oh, you know that guy? eri is keima`s little sister he will be also your student"_kanzaki-sensei spoke.

"_what faith…..kukukuku"_ the new teacher spoke and giggled while kanzaki and the girls make a question mark on their head.

"_its decided next week, ill be a teacher of 2-b in trimester until 3__rd__ year"_ the new teacher declare to them

"_eri are you ok"_ Yui ask eri because she can`t talk or move

"_anyway my name is __**kaori yuuzaki**__ I taken over the clinic but….i from now on next week ill be your homeroom teacher in 2-B class! lets all meet again in next week!"_ The new teachers introduce herself.

"_yes"_ chihiro and ayumi response to her while eri is froze

" _wow, she`s hot!"_ yui mutter herself.

" _awawah"_ eri still didn't move.

"_next week I can't wait to see __**katsuragi keima~kun**__ again"_ kaori said it to them.

"_kami-niii-sama!"_ eri finally spoke.

* * *

-[location: keima`s room hour: midnight ]

Keima is in his room, after conquer a couple of heroines in game ,he goes to his window and open it` he gaze at the moon at night and raise his hand with a key that shiratori gave it to him, he was thinking all the time what will be path will he choose

"what it will be if I choose the new path"

"will my future will be alright"

"its obvious the reason why akari is here is for elsie since she`s…." he mutter to himself and remember back again.

_*********__[2 month`s ago]_

" _haqua about elsie" _keima ask

"_I know she`s a former weapon no! she`s Demeter_" haqua response.

_[end of flash back]__*********************************_

"if I accept akari then….."

" then ill be the same back there conquering the runaway spirit and then…"

************************_**[**__3 and half months ago at the tea house]_

"…_..i m sorry katsuragi…I m sorry….it's just…..i can't be with you"_ Chihiro said it

"_?!" _keima didn't response_._

"_because ayumi is my best friend and my childhood friend I can't make her sad" _

" _she love you , I m so sorry…." _Chihiro reject.

_[end of flash back]_****************************

"I see so that is your response, eh?"

"that is my very first rejection in the real world"

"childhood friend…..i have one…right?" Keima glance at the moon.

_**Until then the god of conquest will choose the path with the help of a childhood friend? will the 2-B girls "the power of friendship" will closed miyako`s heart? is kaori is foe or ally?**_

* * *

_authors note: again i know i redo it! so how was it, sorry for the wrong grammars and my spellings,recently when i ask the forums about how to do a wide space they suddenly mad at me but i m an amateur to this site and to fanfiction story~ne_

_so,if you read it till the end then **i thank you **and please give a comment, oh and no rude comments i heard the rumors that there`s a lot of arrogant to this site and that made me scared but someone in mangafox cheer me and encourage me to do it and ignore those flamers just keep moving forward and share your imagination_

_OH my chapter 2 will be release in friday sorry coz i m stuck on the real world problem ,oh my name is sheeshsheesh thank you facebook and twitter i cant say their names who tells my story is interesting it made my head big lol. _


End file.
